Optima
Character Description A calm and protective person, Optima sees herself like a mother to humanity—there to protect it from harm. To Optima, all life is sacred and has value. She is very protective of humanity, and wants to ensure that nobody is hurt, particularly children. She is very disciplined, and takes her mission very seriously. People would describe her as a “giver.” She is very popular and sensitive, with a great facility for dealing with people. She is externally focused, with a genuine concern for how others think and feel. As evidenced by her leadership role in the Sentinels, she is very effective at managing people issues, and leading group discussions. History As a young girl in India, she began to manifest unusual abilities that she was unable to control. At first, she and her family kept her abilities a secret, and she gradually learned to control them to some degree. Eventually, however, she was found out. The religious leaders of her village viewed her as a threat to their power, so they decided to kill her. Unfortunately for her, one of the men possessed super-human abilities and was able to call upon a lightning storm to rip her apart. She disappeared, apparently ripped apart by the winds. Like the mythic Phoenix, she resurrected—transformed from a girl to a woman with white hair. She returned to her village and removed the men from power. She was hailed as a hero and with her parents' blessing went out into the world to continue her work (Optima #1). Optima continued to act as a protector, especially of women and children, her fame spreading with each success. She joined the Sentinels, after the original group temporarily disbanded, acting as the new leader. That position has brought her into conflict with some of Earth's greatest villains: Chthonak, Cyborilla, Dreadhelm, Emulex, the Guild Nefarious, Khronocide the Time Ravager, etc. (see individual entries). When Khronocide had defeated the majority of the planet's super-powered defenders, it was Optima who dragged him out of the populated urban area that he was destroying in the conflict, and flew him out of Earth's gravity to the Moon, where she was finally able to defeat him. This action brought her worldwide acclaim and adulation (Optima #16). Optima seemingly died in battle against Chthonak, but resurrected for the first time since her childhood “death” to the shock of her team mates (The Sentinels #193). When ASG agent Major John Force (see John Force) challenged Optima on her crime-fighting approach, a romantic relationship bloomed, but professional duties kept it from developing further (Optima #73). After kidnapping one of the world's leading virologists and sapping his mind of its knowledge, Dreadhelm threatened to let loose a plague upon Australia after they rejected his “offer” to annex their nation. She and Black Orchid were able to oppose and defeat him (Standard Comics Team-Up #193). Optima is a staunch supporter of the rights of women and children throughout the world, pressuring the international community to extend and protect their rights. She continually serves as inspiration to oppressed peoples everywhere. As the leader of the Sentinels, she has earned the respect of Earth's super-hero community and any would follow her into battle, no matter the odds. She inspires both ordinary and extraordinary people alike. Powers & Abilities Powers Optima is one of the most powerful meta-humans operating on Earth today. Her powers appear to be innate, although their exact nature is unknown. Her powers include: *''Durability'': Optima is essentially indestructible, in that if killed or destroyed, her body will re-materialize eventually. *''Energy Projection'': She has the ability to project beams of great destructive force, heat, light, and radiation. *''Flight'': Optima is able to fly at speeds approaching the speed of light. *''Force Field'': She is able to generate a protective force field around herself and other objects, which is capable of withstanding a low level nuclear explosion; *''Super Strength'': Optima is capable of manipulating force fields and lifting objects with a mass comparable to that of an ocean liner (80,000 tons) under optimal conditions. *''Transformation'': She is able to transform into her mortal form, a girl in her late teens with black hair. Abilities Although Raven trained Optima in some ancient Indian martial arts as well as practical combat techniques, she rarely uses (or needs) these skills. Official Websites * Website Creators Character Design by Roy Johnson List of Comic Book Appearances * Standard Comics Encyclopedia (Abridged) Vol 1 * Sentinels Issue 267 Category:Character Category:Standard Comics